


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（六）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（六）

Chapter6-Part1

哈利·波特在这个周末之前从来不知道麻瓜界不仅只有静止的照片和弗农姨夫傲慢的臭脸，也不知道卢平先生除了一头脑的知识以外，还有一辆比教父的摩托还要酷的麻瓜汽车——流线型的外壳是深灰色的，光滑反光——小天狼星的眼睛的颜色。它不像罗恩家那辆改造的浅蓝色汽车老旧，也不如弗农姨夫的笨重。

小天狼星看到汽车后比他要更兴奋——当卢平先生把汽车的顶篷掀起拆除时，他的目光惊喜而狂热，仿佛一个羡慕高年级学长使用流畅复杂的咒语的十一岁男孩。

“月亮脸，我能不能……”

“不行，我让哈利开我的车都不会让你开。”

“噢好吧，那我……”

“不，我不会让你改装我的车。”

“那能不能……”

“不能，我不带你去买，你那辆摩托车已经给哈利的增加了很多意外伤亡的几率了，你还不让他戴摩托车头套。”

“小气鬼。”小天狼星叛逆地咕哝一声，自然地坐到副驾驶的位置上，坐在后排座位的哈利和后视镜里反应的自己面面相觑。

卢平先生熟练地扭动车钥匙启动引擎，车身震动了一会，缓慢地移动着。没有预想中嘈杂急促的呼啸声似乎令小天狼星略有些失望，他推开卢平先生伸过去要帮他系安全带的手臂。

“不系就跟哈利一起坐后面去。”卢平先生抓住小天狼星因好奇戳动驾驶位表盘下精细按钮的手指——这不能怪他，如果哈利坐在那，他也会戳戳看那些奇形怪状的凸起按钮，“不要在我开车的时候乱动这些，如果你不想和我以及你的教子葬身在麻瓜街区了话。”

“行吧行吧，都听你的。快开车。”小天狼星不耐烦地收回手，用力向后靠在柔软的黑色皮质座椅靠背上。

小天狼星不止一次嫌卢平先生开得太慢，被后者用一套完整复杂的麻瓜交通法律法规怼得没了声，只好将急切渴望的目光投向车后座——哈利不打算帮他，缓慢的车速下他的注意力完全被麻瓜伦敦的街道所吸引。

麻瓜伦敦的街区要比对角巷现代很多，暗红石砖平整地铺在宽阔的道路上，行人数量很少很分散，笔直的线条构建出整齐的格局。整体色调似乎比魔法界更亮，色彩却更单调单薄。店面和活动的人群周围没有飞舞的信纸和咕咕叫着飞舞的猫头鹰，显得过于安静了。店内的灯具有着奇怪的形状，大部分是白光——很亮，但是却让哈利莫名觉得缺少了点生气。

“麻瓜的楼都这么高吗？先生。”

“也不全是，但毕竟麻瓜的人口比起巫师来讲很庞大，他们也没有空间拓展的能力。”卢平先生拨动驾驶位前的方向盘，“你的麻瓜研究学的怎么样？”

“还行，我祖父母都是麻瓜。妈妈说我可以用这门课挣点学分。”哈利心不在焉做出结论。

“那个玻璃盒子有什么用？”小天狼星歪着脖子指着远处透明的观光电梯井。

“那个叫电梯，用来载人上楼。”

“我们刚刚没有用。”

“没必要，我租的房子才二楼。”卢平先生在空旷的黑色车道上停下车，望着远处闪烁着数字的红灯。

“你怎么停——你什么时候搬家然后把房子退掉？”小天狼星的声音从副驾驶座位上传来。

“还早着呢，我连新住处都没找到。”卢平先生含糊不清地敷衍一句，“不要着急。”

“你可以住我家啊，其实今天就可以把房子退了我请个家养小精灵来搬东西。”

“我不要住你家，你家客厅的画太难看了。”驾驶位上的褐发男人弹弹手指，似乎有些烦躁地回答。

“我可以把画给处理掉，我自己也没有多喜欢那些奇奇怪怪的工艺品。”

“我房子还没到期，等圣诞过了再退不用还押金——好了我知道你要说什么，我知道你有钱。詹姆和莉莉有付我工资，我还没穷到要你给我付房租，一加隆等于五英镑。”

“那你自己付，你都要回巫师界了，那房子没必要留着。”

“我们今天兑的英镑根本不够我的押金加房租。”卢平先生毫不客气地指出，“而且我的房东出国旅游了。”

Chapter6-Part2

他们在一家放着奇怪的歌曲的麻瓜法国餐厅吃饭，哈利一直认为比起巫师和女巫，麻瓜的料理天赋太强大了，光是刀叉餐具和酱汁调料的种类就多得令人咂舌。他也不太理解为什么麻瓜——法国的麻瓜午餐要吃这么多，解决完色拉和汤再切两块颜色好看但是腻得发慌的鹅肝后，面对着滋滋发亮的牛排已经没什么食欲了。

于是一直在喝酒没怎么吃东西的小天狼星理所当然地霸占了哈利的甜品，他本来还想把卢平先生的那份也吃掉的——如果后者没有以把他非法改造的飞天摩托车报给魔法部作为威胁了话——哈利的家庭教师总是有各种各样的方法制止小天狼星，或许什么时候可以向他讨教一下。

“你可以把我的酒都喝掉，因为我要开车。”卢平先生一边帮小天狼星切牛排一边警告道，“但是如果你敢动一下我的蛋糕了话你就等着收到一大票子魔法部传唤单吧。”

小天狼星不满地发出一声闷哼：“我哪敢啊，以前我吃了你一块巧克力你记了我三年仇。”

“你还吃了我的巧克力蛙巧克力球巧克力慕斯巧克力派巧克力豆巧克力棒巧克力布丁……”

“看到了吧哈利，希望你的舍友不要像我的这么小气。”

“也希望你的舍友不会吃掉你半个床头柜。”卢平先生琥珀色的瞳孔在白光下发亮，模糊地映着小天狼星的脸，“你知道谁会做这样的事吗？”

“格林德沃教授？”

“说得对，哈利。”他瘦削的手指骨节用力钳制着闪着银光的刀叉，慢条斯理地切割完最后一块牛肉，“这种行为简直无法忍受，我甚至怀疑这才是邓布利多停他职的原因。”

“瞎讲，格林德沃惹人讨厌的地方那么多，你不能用这个以偏概全。而且邓布利多和格林德沃不是舍友……”

卢平先生无视了小天狼星，起身去结账，留下哈利承担后者喋喋不休的埋怨。

Chapter6-Part3

服饰是仅次于机动车以外小天狼星最喜欢麻瓜们的地方，甚至他的标配都是皮夹克马丁皮靴和牛仔裤——但这并不代表他不愿意尝试更多的麻瓜服饰——毕竟它们比起单一的巫师袍子和沉重西装三件套多元化高一些。

卢平先生觉得带他去成衣店他会又买一大堆皮质品——事实上它们的确在小天狼星的衣柜里占了很大面积，剩下的可能就只有正装了。但小天狼星还是坚持要去，并且反驳卢平先生说他的衣柜里只有过长的大衣，宽松过头的毛衣和大到能当床单铺的围巾。  
成衣店的店员对小天狼星很热情——哈利还没见过除了麦格教授和妈妈以外的女性对小天狼星的态度特别冷淡过。他又被眼里闪着粉红泡泡的小姑娘们围起来了，只是哈利不太理解一个三十多岁一米八几的大男人是怎么被一群小女孩推销员围得不知所措的。

“你要上去帮他吗？”卢平先生的目光穿过一片金色红色褐色黑色的头发，落到小天狼星不耐烦的脸上。

“我可以帮他。但是我现在还不想。”哈利无法控制地扬起嘴角。

“他会很失望的。”卢平先生夸张地扬起眉毛揶揄道，“只有你能帮他，上去喊他爸爸，然后看着那群女孩们失望地散开。”

“或者你上去喊他亲爱的，那群女孩也会这么做的。”他不甘示弱地反呛自己宽容的家庭教师，后者则不自然地眨了好几下眼睛，然后也笑了起来。

“注意礼貌，波特先生，我现在还是你的老师。不过也不是不行，但是你真的不帮他吗？”

“不帮，我两个星期前才刚喊过。”

“好吧，也没有其他办法了。”卢平先生刻意的不情愿音调越听越假，他蹑手蹑脚地绕过人群，走到小天狼星身后一把拦住他的脖子，“怎么回事？你怎么这么慢，我亲爱的小甜心？（my dear sweetheart）”

“噢没事亲爱的，你刚刚去哪了——”

小天狼星愣了有两秒，古怪地笑着反应过来扣住卢平先生的手，倚靠在后者的肩膀上。女孩们就如哈利预想的那样散开了——尽管小天狼星仍然是她们的粉红色的视线焦点，只是闪烁的情绪种类似乎换了一种。

“为什么我觉得她们还在盯着我？”

“也不全是，我给你分散了点火力。”卢平先生继续牵着小天狼星的手，“如果是哈利来了话就没这么多事。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是这一整家店你都得牵着我的手逛。”卢平先生压低声音不耐烦地说，眼神却很暧昧，最后哈利清楚地看到小天狼星在店员的推荐与卢平先生的默许下买了一件明显是和他的家教老师身上那件情侣款的大衣。

Chapter6-Part4

小天狼星出来就把大衣的吊牌给扯掉了，他穿着不愿意脱——一方面这的确能阻断接下来要逛的所有商店里的女孩们，另一方面是因为他真的太冷了——月亮脸的体温比一般人的要高，所以自己穿着他的同款外套能有心理暗示。

实际上更想穿莱姆斯身上那件，他穿着那么久了，看着就很暖和——以及比起把手揣在空虚到漏风的大口袋里，还是被莱姆斯牵着的感觉更好一点。

“我要去买个巧克力，你们可以去车库那边等我，那里温度会高一点。”莱姆斯钻进一家门槛低矮，装修布置五颜六色的花哨甜品店里。

“没事，也没有很冷，就在这等你。”小天狼星慷慨地说了谎，靠近糖果店水渍斑驳的浅褐色玻璃窗，眯着眼观察甜品店里面的情况，呼吸在玻璃窗上形成了一小块浅色的薄雾。

“啊是你呀我的小帅哥，你有一阵子没来了。听说你最近恢复单身了……”有着焦糖色漂亮卷发的女店员橘色的唇彩在微黄的油灯下闪着柔光。玻璃的隔音显然不好，小天狼星能够很清楚地捕捉到她回头暧昧的笑声以及莱姆斯说话的声音，她熟练地接过莱姆斯手上的商品，“哎呀真是太可惜了——你又有新男朋友了，本来还想问问你愿不愿意晚上陪我吃个饭什么的？”

“抱歉南希，但那只是我朋友，而且我最近都没空，我圣诞假期不会在伦敦。”莱姆斯的声音透过玻璃模模糊糊地传过来。

“唔，好吧，别生气——但我觉得他比你还要帅，如果不是他带着个小男孩了话我就要上去要他电话了。”那个女店员——南希仍然拖着长音唠唠叨叨，扬起睫毛，热切的目光穿过玻璃窗落到小天狼星身上——他从来没被一个欣赏他容貌的女孩看着这么难受过。

“没关系，他本来长得就比我好看，麻烦快点。”

“知道了，你总是这么严肃，难怪艾凡要和你分手。”

她还在说，她为什么还在说？她为什么这么烦人不能直接结账放我的莱姆斯回来？艾凡又是哪个？小天狼星从来没有这么想臭骂一个女孩过——尽管他本来也不能称得上很有绅士风度的那一类人。他狐疑地盯着莱姆斯高大的背影，放在哈利肩膀上的手指不自觉划动捏紧。

“说实话我可等了太久了。分得好，那家伙真讨人厌……”

小天狼星根本没意识到自己的神情有多古怪——他只是带着酸味，几乎咬牙切齿地一遍一遍地想着：那个女人为什么知道这么多？她怎么能知道这么多连小天狼星·布莱克都不知道的事情？为什么莱姆斯不直接告诉她说自己要搬走不会回来了？他甚至连房子都没有退掉！

“再见，南希。”

莱姆斯随意丢下一句走出来，琥珀色的瞳孔似乎一点也不意外地对上另一双醋意满满的深灰色眼睛。他用下巴指了指哈利的方向，在小天狼星的耳边低声留下一句“等回家再说”。

Chapter6-Part5

“小天狼星。”

小天狼星坐在自己的床上，莱姆斯倚靠在客房的门框上，轻轻敲了两下后转身锁上了门。

“你不愿意留下来是因为她吗?”

“她只是我在麻瓜界平时买巧克力店的老板。”

“她看起来喜欢你，月亮脸！”小天狼星压平低哑的声音说，莱姆斯认为他现在还能意识到哈利在外面是值得欣慰的。

“可能是，我不喜欢她——所以这除了她的择偶标准真的很奇怪以外，什么也说明不了。”

“她问你是不是恢复单身了！莱姆斯，你在麻瓜界有女朋友？而你没有告诉我？”小天狼星也感觉到自己的语速变得急促了——然而控制情绪从来都不是他所擅长的，“你真的和她分手了吗？为什么分手？她知道你是个巫师还有其它的事情吗？”

“我保证她不如你了解我，小天狼星。”莱姆斯轻轻皱眉，用一种诡异的音调说道，“我没有女朋友，我这十四年来根本没有过女朋友。”

“是，没错。艾凡根本不是个女孩的名字！我在想我是不是该列个清单——小天狼星·布莱克对莱姆斯·卢平一无所知的事！”

“我并不觉得我的性取向对你来说是一件重要的事，而且我这十四年来的情感生活真的是空白的。”莱姆斯不自然地抚平自己翘起来沙褐色的头发，却还是保持面无表情地说。

“别骗我，那个女的——那个女老板都知道你有个前男友！”小天狼星急切地回道，狠狠咬重最后几句话，似乎能等月亮脸把一句话讲完整而不打断已经是理智能发挥的最大作用，“她能自然地和你提起你前男友的事情，昨天你却对我装的什么事也没有！”

“我说过她不了解我，所以肯定也区分不出来炮友和恋人。”

“炮友?”

“当然，我是个单身的成年男人——还是不适合有稳定发展恋人的那种。”月亮脸看起来也没那么尴尬——尽管这是在讨论他的私生活，“而你知道为什么的。”

“我知道为什么？！我不知道我还对你了解些什么。月亮脸，你去了麻瓜界十四年没有跟我联络过，你是去了十四年不是去了两天。”小天狼星从床上站了起来，手臂以一种夸张的幅度挥动着，从声音分贝上来看他已经完全忘了哈利就在这个屋子里了，“你的经历，你的情感生活，你的性取向，你那一大群炮友，我根本一无所知！”

“我什么时候说过我有一大群炮友了？”

莱姆斯差点被气笑了——这从某种程度上让小天狼星更恼火了。

“我听着就是这样，而且你又不会跟我解释。我不知道的事情太多了，而且如果我不问，你他妈根本不会告诉我！每次都是这样，你就像一个谜一样等着我花时间去解，如果我解不出来，你就会离开。”

“我不告诉你只是因为那些事对你来说根本不重要。”

“哪天你在麻瓜界结婚了也他妈会说这不重要！”

“不会，我是狼人，我不适合有稳定发展的恋人。”

“这只是个比喻，别他妈转移话题！你，莱姆斯·卢平，不辞而别失联十四年，然后突然有一天，堂而皇之地出现在詹姆家里，并拒绝告诉我任何关于你现状的事。”小天狼星瞪着莱姆斯大叫道——事实上他几乎是在吼，“你以为你在干什么？你以为我对你的失联毫无感觉吗？你以为你的个人生活一点都不重要和我一点关系都没有? 就像你说你回来连见我一面的打算都没有？!”

“那些事真的不重要，小天狼星。”莱姆斯疲倦地呻吟一声，闭上眼睛，“我回来的事情我们已经争论过了，我不想再讨论这个。”

“没错，对你来说重要的事只有教完哈利回到麻瓜界继续失联——这就是为什么你不愿意退掉你在麻瓜界租的房子，我他妈从头到尾都没有知情的必要！”

小天狼星很用力地拧开了锁，强行忍着怒意压下砸门的想法。咬牙切齿背靠着门把，消化负面情绪时才后知后觉地发现那是他自己的房间——于是他只能尴尬地又进去，把莱姆斯从房间里推搡出来再咔哒一声锁上门。

去买什么该死巧克力，小天狼星气恼地想，不去买巧克力今天该有多完美。


End file.
